dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan (Awakened)
Super Saiyan (Awakened) is an advanced version of the Super Saiyan transformation. It features and makes it's debut in the Dragon Ball Z Feature Film: Rage of the Saiyan Prince, and later features in the Dragon Ball Super anime. Vegeta is the first to showcase this excessive transformation, through enhanced rage. Appearance Super Saiyan (Awakened) has a slightly different appearance to it's predecessor. Vegeta's skin tone is shown to be slightly darker, aswell as the golden hair colour. In addition, more energy radiates from Vegeta (much like Super Saiyan 2). Power Awakened Super Saiyan demonstrates more power than Vegeta's strongest transformation in the Dragon Ball Z series. Whilst in the form, he was able to annihilate the Dark Lord, Opal. A warrior several times stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. Obtained Awakened Super Saiyan is unlocked through regular and intense use of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations. Vegeta awakens directly after being humiliated by Opal. Goku is yet to appear as a Super Saiyan Awakened. Rage of the Saiyan Prince During the film Rage of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta searches the galaxy for Goku, (whom was captured by a powerful dark entity, whilst training on King Kai's planet). After a while, Vegeta stumbles across a warship that is devouring a planet in the western side of the galaxy. He searches for Goku's ki inside the ship and is successful. Vegeta sneaks onto the fleet and acts as a guard (by stealing a battle outfit from a soldier). Vegeta enters the boardroom. Whilst inside, he witnesses the merciless torture of Goku at the be-hands of a dark-armored figure. The figure introduces himself as Opal. He has been demanded by the high order to destroy Goku. Reasons why lie within the destruction of Frieza and Majin Buu. Opal believes Goku may rise up and disrupt his empire. Goku notices Vegeta standing by the throne. The two nod at each other, and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 to break the barrier. However, Opal immediately distinguishes Goku, causing him to lie helplessly on the ground. Vegeta confronts Opal. "Well, Well, You may actually be a challenge". Vegeta amusingly states. "Now the Saiyan Prince will step in". Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and charges Opal. Opal avoids Vegeta's assault and punches him through several walls. Vegeta fires a Big Bang Attack back at Opal and hits him directly. The brute instantly recovers from the attack. Opal explains his capabilities to Vegeta. "With each planet i destroy, the more energy i receive" Opal states. "My Royal Dark Orb awards me this power". Goku looks at Vegeta, "We can't beat him" he mutters. Vegeta begins laughing. "Really Kakarot!, i guess you haven't heard". Goku experiences total shock, "huh?!". Vegeta reverts back into a Super Saiyan. Opal begins to taunt the battered Vegeta. "The Saiyan Prince is weaker than the ordinary Saiyan". This infuriates Vegeta. He begins to experience a change within his Super Saiyan form. Excessive amounts of energy staggers from his body, and finally, the awakening is unleashed. Vegeta fights Opal in one of the best fight scenes out of all the films. Vegeta finally finishes the battle by hitting Opal with a Final Flash attack, launching the Dark Lord into the ship's main engine, destroying himself and the fleet. Goku grabs hold of Vegeta and uses Instant Transmission. Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks is seen in the Awakened Super Saiyan form following the Black Goku ark. He explains that Vegeta infact taught him the transformation process.